step further
by Azure Shine
Summary: my first story in Fanfiction. I hope everybody like this. Review, please Everybody talking about moment with Kotone, so what Silver story with Kotone?


**Step further**

by ~SkyexJill

Somewhere Bar in Johto, trainers men're on the subject of love tonight. And about love, we know they all loved Kotone. Ethan, Falkner, Morty, Will, Green, Red and Lance were swarming a table in the bar and talks. While Silver was very loathe to this topic and try not to involve myself with splitting table and drank a glass of beer alone. The conversation starts from Falkner:

"About three days ago, well ... when Kotone me catch pokemon on Route 32 at night. We saw Zubat flew past us. She was very interested about that pokemon and ..."

"What?" all simultaneously asked, curious. Unless Silver, who was busy drinking beer in his desk.

"She ... she held my hand for chasing it!" Falkner full of nerves screamed excitedly, looking slightly flushed. "Her arm is very small, soft and warm despite the cold night air, the warmth of her hands beats the cold night. That was incredible!"

All reacted when hear that (except Silver), they flushed and began to imagine that moment each with Kotone. Meanwhile, Lance started with winning smile. Looks like he have something who more hot than the Falkner's story.

"That's nothing compared to the experience." Lance snorted arrogant. Falkner was upset to hear while others are curious and forcing Lance to tell his story. "It's been a long time, but I still remember when Team Rocket attacked her in Slowpoke. You know, even though she eventually won but they hurt her pokemon. Makes her sad and crying. But Kotone's tears disappeared as i tackled her in a hug, my arms wrapping around her waist as i buried her face into my black long sleeve turtleneck. She pulled back and smiled widely at me, eyes twinkling with love and warmth" Lance began his remember that moment at the memory, he very happy. Trainers so jealous and very annoyed to hear that he's hug Kotone. Falkner especially who feels his experience has been rivals with that story.

After that they all started telling their experiences with Kotone. Will current dinner with Kotone in restorant, Morty eith story who sleeping on Kotone's thigh (and make others veeeeryyyy envy), Green with dating in Amusement park and Red stayed together in one night (but without doing anything). And the last is Ethan.

He smiled proudly and stood alone on the table before all the trainers that. He crossed his arms and started to sound arrogant.

I ever kissed with Kotone " Traiers so suprised. Green dropped poke-ball in his hand who he'd been, Falkner who overreact fell off the chair, Lance glared to Ethan, Will had just spewed beer he drank, Morty unintentionally rude grasping pikachu's tail belongs Red and an electric shock him from a pikachu shocked, Red put on a dark expression like want to kill Ethan after hearing the word 'Kiss'. Then... this is finally did to make Silver reaction.

"I took a deep breath. I closed the gap between her and pressed my lips gently on hers. It was soft; gentle, My lips and i pulled back after a short moment. Without thinking, i brought my face back down to hers and kissed her again. I felt completely warm inside, and the happiest i'd been in a while., i rested my forehead on hers. Kotone's eyes remained closed but i did not, and i scanned her face for signs of either pleasure. That's amazing!" Ethan not really lying, he's ever kissed Kotone but it was when they were five years old, and a crash course. Ethan fell and accidentally kiss Kotone. But in front of all she had to pretend because prestige does not have a more mononton great with her than others.

Silver tapped one finger to the table. Ethan realized that. One glass of beer was drunk, he intends to pay it to the counter and get away from this place. Ethan flirting with a naughty smile, he walked followed him.

"You jealous, Silver?" He put his right hand on the counter and was standing sideways behind with the body back towards Silver

"N-no, w-why i must jealous with the stupid story like that!" Silver tried to dodge, but unfortunately he's still look nervous. It makes Ethan getting teased and other trainers crowded around a sympathy for him who thinks not having a good story with Kotone.

Sneasel which is perched on the shoulders of Silver annoyed with their attitude. He gave the order to attack all away from defending his trainer and shouted "Come on, Silver! Say you've got something that beats all their stories, remember the Radio Tower! You already stripped and you've said that you know BWH from the girl, right?" so loud that the dead may also be able to hear it.

All gaping with superb, very surprised in a broader sense. Silver quickly took to his pokemon and get a thousand steps. Their lips all the growling, teeth bite firmly and tightly clenched hands. They screamed with resentment because it is very jealous.

SSIIIIIILLLLLVVVVVEEEEERRRRR !

Lucky he is gone, but Silver believes that they would kill him if he met again later. And that's the reason why Silver hates this topics in Bar tonight.


End file.
